


The Good, the Bad and the Okay

by DearHeatherMell



Series: Making up for the years we all lost [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Peter and Mantis are half siblings, Swearing, Why do I keep making stories like these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: In the beginning, Peter was alone. Then, Peter gained a brother and sister named Rocket and Mantis, but even then they’d leave to make him all alone once again.*the second chapter was the first and this fic was a joke, that’s why it’s not as good*





	1. Black Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Betty - Ram Jam, 1977

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> For some reason I’m just now getting inspiration to write more of this au
> 
> So, hopefully this was better than the first

Peter knew more about the Ravagers than Mantis did. But only by a little.

Peter stayed there for a month and a half, Mantis stayed there for about a week. 

Since the first night, the Insectoid has cried herself to sleep. She doesn't have a reason as to why she does, but one could say she wasn't used to where she was yet.

It doesn't bother Peter as much, as he did the same thing the first week he got on board. He knew she just had to get use it. Eventually. 

“Yondu told me that he was going to eat me if I don’t shape up,” Mantis muttered as she held her porcelain doll close. “I thought I left Ego’s planet to be safe.” Thought it’s been a week, she was sure her real father was eventually going to go after her and Peter. 

Besides her, Peter was concentrating some more on his newly found powers. He was still only able to make a perfectly rounded sphere, except for only being able to change the sizes of them.

To answer Mantis’s question, Peter simply shrugged. “He said him and his crew eat Terrans for lunch,” He cringed, “I guess he eats bugs too.”

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. When Peter looked over his shoulder to see Mantis almost on the verge of tears and holding the doll so close it could crack at any second.

“Hey,” Peter’s voice went soft as he made the sphere disappear, “Maybe he won’t eat us at all. We got powers and are small enough that’s good for thieving like he says.”

The Insectoid still looked frightened. He rubbed her shoulder and stood up. “I’ll grab my Walkman from my room and then we’ll listen to relax ya, okay?” Peter stood up and left to find his Walkman.

Mantis carefully stroked the soft, bouncy hair of porcelain doll, Briq. She loved that doll to pieces.

Not two minutes passed until Mantis felt a large hand pulling roughly at her hair, causing her to yelp in pain, and forcing Mantis to bend her neck back. She was face to face with Taserface. 

“Fresh _meat_ ,” Taserface growled, saliva dripping out of his mouth and onto his repulsive beard.

* * *

Peter knew he couldn’t have possibly taken that long to grab his Walkman, so whatever happened must’ve happened quick, because when he returned, Mantis was no longer there. 

Looking down at his feet, he noticed a doll with half of it’s face broken off, with three large pieces of porcelain next to it, which one can assume it’s the other half of the doll. It was a terrifying sight to look at, but one closer look and Peter realized that it’s Mantis’s doll, the one she loved to pieces, was now in pieces. 

_oh, crap._

From the other room, crying can be heard and Peter panicked. His little sister was being abused by drunk space pirates and Kraglin was nowhere to be found (not that he would do anything about it).

Running to the room that was filled with crying, laughter also came with it. Peter saw Ravagers crowded around Mantis, laughing and drinking.

In that circle, it was hard to clearly make it out, but it was Mantis in the middle, kicking her little legs as hard as they could. She basically was flailing her body around just to protect herself.

“ **Fresh meat! Fresh meat! Fresh meat!** ” The Ravagers chanted over and over again.

“It’s like watching a bug die on it’s back!” Scrote, one of the new members, yelled. 

Hearing that comment, Mantis stopped kicking and hid her head between her legs, sitting motionless in the middle of the crowd. A few sobs came out of her. 

Peter continued watching the abuse until his adrenaline to fight spiked up when he witnessed two or three guys poured drinks over her head.

Damn, did Peter hate watching that. 

He could do the obvious and make another one of his balls from energy manipulation, but it was still in the works. So, he did the second obvious thing to do; he ran into the crowd and tried punching them. 

“What the fuck?” Halfnut said loud enough to get a few Ravagers attention. 

They all looked over their shoulders to see a ten-year-old boy all riled up and willing to put up a fight.

“Get away from her!” Peter yelled.

Taserface scoffed, “You and what army?”

“This arm-“ Peter didn’t get a chance to finish when he felt a hard blow to the eye and fell down as an extra result.

Getting back up, he realized none of the Ravagers have taken him seriously. But he knew one person that they would. Which, in all honesty, he should’ve done in the first place. Peter ran off.

In a few minutes, a scream from one of the men made everyone shut up and look at Gef, who was clutching at his shoulder with a Yaka Arrow sticking out of it. 

“What the hell is goin’ on ‘ere?!” Yondu roared. 

Yondu gasped quietly when he saw the Insectoid drenched in both tears and drinks. He growled and pushed his crew away as he went over to scoop Mantis up in his arms. 

“Next arrow is goin’ through yer heads!” Yondu shouted. He continued shouting, Mantis was sure of it, but she didn’t care to listen at all. She buried her head in Yondu’s chest and whimpered quietly.

* * *

“Aw, man.” Mantis slightly peeled her shirt away from her and sighed. “These were the only I had with me from Ego.”

Peter nodded since he already knew that. The only thing she had in her closet from Ego was the same clothing, she needed to spice things up. 

“They don’t wash clothes here do they?” Mantis asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, sighing again as Peter nodded his head.

“Oh, wait! I got the perfect thing for you to wear!” The child celestial sprung up and scurried off to retrieve his backpack, filled with magical Terran junk.

After a few minutes, Mantis was wearing a grey shirt with a NASA symbol on it. It was plain, but it was the best thing she has ever seen and worn. 

“This.. This is mine?” She nervously asked.

He shrugged. “Now it is.”

Mantis smiled and without causing attention, she grabbed the back of her hair, all she needed to do now was chop it off.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair - The Cowsills, 1969

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main objective is to name every chapter after old songs

It's only been a month and both Yondu and Kraglin cannot handle their so called 'kids', Mantis and Peter.

Nothing too bad really happens around, other than the fact Mantis is a child with extreme powers, Peter found two quad blasters and it gets worst when both of them start dancing and singing around the ship. 

"I would sell those two for a single beastie." Kraglin mumbled, tying Peters hammock together again, as he blasted it with the stupid quad blasters he found. Who leaves those kinds of things lying around?

All of sudden, Kraglin quickly stood up straight as something poked his back. He didn't know what else he would've done in that situation if it wasn't Mantis, in addition with Peter following her.

Ever since the two kids decided to remain on the ship (plus an incident with being dumped with alcohol), they wouldn't dare be separated from each other's side. They were two peas in a pod. Not to mention the day Peter gave the Insectoid a grey shirt that simply had the NASA logo on it, she finally realized she was no longer a salve but an actual child.

"Uh.. What's up, Mantis?" Kraglin said, slowly turning around.

Mantis gave him a small smile and lifted up a bit of her hair, "I was wondering if you would be able to cut my hair short."

"Uh, Mantis? Isn't it short already?"

Peter then picked up a bit of her hair, "Does this look short to you? It's shoulder length, Kraglin!"

Kraglin put his arms up in surrender, "Yeah, it does look short! Plus, you're gonna need cap's permission!"

"Permission for what?" Yondu asked as he entered the room, looking a little tipsy, but it's five o'clock somewhere on Terra.

"Mantis wants to cut her hair and," Peter pointed at Kraglin, who looked offended, "This man didn't say yes or no and had the audacity to say that her hair iS SHORT! ITS NOT SHORT!" 

"I'll cut it for ya, girlie." Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come on you two, go find something and we'll do it." 

He followed the two cheering kids out the door, leaving Kraglin worried of how his mate would cut the poor girls hair.

Or what he would use.

* * *

"Ready?" 

"Yes- No- I don't know." Many thoughts ran through Mantis' head. 

She wanted to cut it ever since the incident and being told by Peter by saying that people could simply grab your hair and slice your neck open, easy as that.

It would be great for Taserface to be slice opened by the neck, but not great for Mantis.

Peter sat next to his sister and patted her back.

"You got this, sis." Mantis gave him a small smile, which quickly disappeared as it appeared when Yondu picked up a strip of her hair.

Yondu, of course, isn't a professional at this sort of stuff. It was clear since he was using one of his arrows instead of using scissors. 

As soon as the arrow was close to her hair, Mantis hopped out of the chair, changing her mind.

"I can't! You're using an arrow!" She pointed it out, "I may have not seen the outside world, but I'm positive you don't use arrows!"

Peter turned around and took a closer look at Yondus eyes, that looked a sleepy, "Yondu, have you been drinking?"

"Don't question me, Quill."

The half siblings whipped their heads around when a sudden, quick stumbling came through the door. 

"What the fuck is the arrow for?!" Kraglin yelled at Yondu.

Before Yondu could answer, Peter jumped into the conversation once more, "Kraggles, get this, Yondu is using his arrow to cut baby Mantis' hair."

Peter got a smack to the head, "And I thought Gef was a big ass snitch." Yondu managed to mutter.

The Insectoid ran over to Kraglins side, "Can you cut it?"

"The hell? No."

"You are much more sober than he Yondu is, or ever will be."

"First off, that's a lie." Kraglin started, "And two, I only came in here so the blue dumbass wouldn't accidentally stab you through the head with an arrow."

Unexpectedly, Mantis fell to her knees, tugging onto his sleeve, "But I trust you with this-"

"You could cut that mohawk of yours." The Terran interrupted once more, "You look like you have a damn fin. Bigger than Yondus."

Kraglin rolled his eyes and thought about for a while. He grabbed the Insectoids by the wrist and led her to another room, slamming it behind them.

Yondu crossed his arms, "I don't understand what the hell I did wrong." He clearly didn't get the problem.

* * *

After a good hour in that room, the door finally opened, hair and regret was spread all over the floor.

That long mohawk of Kraglins was way shorter than expected. He almost looked liked a whole new person. _Almost_.

As for Mantis, Kraglin managed to turn her hair into a very short bob cut. Short enough to make sure no one could grab her hair as easily as before.

Finally sobering up, Yondu gave both of them an ugly ass grin. 

"While I live and breathe, you two look great." He looked Kraglin up and down, "Especially you, Krag~" he purred.

Peter faked a gag, "He's the same person. Get a room!"

A smirk came between both Kraglin and Yondu.

"Good idea Quill." The Centaurian took his idea into mind.

The Terran gave them a very disgusted look before heading over to his sister. 

"Looks great, sis."

Mantis gave him a small smile, "Thank you. Do you think Taserface could grab at it again?"

"I doubt he could ever chase us again."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Kraglins had a longer mohawk, but cut it down over time 
> 
> [Mantis' hair](https://i0.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/4-long-choppy-messy-pixie.jpg?resize=500%2C532&ssl=1)


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are My Sunshine - Pine Ridge Boys, 1939

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnn this chapter and it’s title is so cheesy but I flippin’ love cheesy shit

Weeks passed and Mantis couldn’t stop crying herself to sleep. Two months with the Ravagers and she didn’t know what she was crying about at this point. Was it the fact that she left her home she knew for nine years? Was it the trauma of being surrounded by Ravagers? 

At first, Peter was used to the crying, (once again, he did the exact same his first week) but now it’s been way too long and he couldn’t handle the blubbering. He always fell asleep feeling crappy and thinking of how he could stop this.

But tonight was the night Peter finally had the nerves to do something about it.

As usual, Yondu forced them into their small room and that’s when Mantis would climb into her hammock and just let all the tears outs.

He waited until Yondu’s footsteps were out of earshot and immediately jumped out of his own hammock and tapped Mantis’s shoulder.

“Mantis? Mantis, don’t go to sleep yet,” Peter said in a loud whisper and was greeted with sad, large eyes. 

“What? What is wrong?” Mantis asked in a quieter whisper than his.

He nodded. “Yes there is a problem and it’s you crying every night. I’m sick of it.” Peter paused. “That sounded rude, but it’s true.”

She looked both embarrassed and confused at the same time.

“So, my solution is that I sing to you.”

“Why is your solution to everything always with music and songs?”

Peter ignored this claim and climbed back into his hammock. Mantis was a bit surprised when she didn’t see him taking his Walkman out to ‘set the right mood’ (whatever that meant). Once they were comfortable enough, the two turned to face each other. Mantis gave her brother a weak grin.

Peter smiled in returned and looked up at the ceiling. What was a good song to sing? After a long, couple of seconds, he came up with a good song.

“My mom used to sing this whenever I was going to sleep or feeling sad,” Peter whispered. “You comfortable?”

Mantis nodded. 

Peter cleared his throat.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine 

You make me happy 

When skies are grey.”

His voice was terrible, yeah, but it calmed Mantis. No one has ever sung to her before, especially when it was time for her to go to sleep. It was things like this that made her realize she missed out on so many things.

As for Peter, it felt a little odd to sing a song like this to his sister, but whatever it takes to keep her quiet. He kept singing the lullaby until he realized the Insectoid was peacefully asleep.

Peaceful enough, but a certain few lyrics lingered through her thoughts.

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all one day_

* * *

“You stay in there till you know how to control yerself!” Yondu bellowed as he threw Peter in his room by his collar. “Always forgettin’ yer damn gun and always screwin’ around! Screw around in there will ya?!” He pressed, more like punched, the outside button for the metal door to go down and leave Peter in his room.

Peter flipped the door off. “Screw you, Yondu! You blue jackass!” He knew Yondu heard, as he heard loud ass stomps leave right after his insults towards him.

God, he hated when Yondu would yell at him for the simplest things, like; forgetting his gun, using his Walkman during a battle, poking fun at Taserface, the simple things.

A simple touch behind his neck and Peter realize he felt like he’s been bruised. It’ll look cool in a few days, but right now, it just hurts.

Peter scooted himself back until he hit the wall and just sat there and, well, he cried. He didn’t know if it was because he was sad, mad, or both. 

After what felt like an hour, a small knocking was coming from the other side of the door. “Peter? Are you in there?”

“I guess,” Peter said in a shaky voice. “Aren’t you suppose to be out there, ya know, fighting?”

The door slid back up and Mantis ran towards him, lifting his chin up. “I snuck away but no one seemed to acknowledge I was there in the first place.”

Peter didn’t say anything and used his sleeve to wipe tears from his face. 

Mantis sat right next to him and had no idea what to do to help. She could just use her powers to cheer him up, exactly what she did when any of her half-siblings cried and Ego demanded it to stop. Why use powers though? Peter doesn’t use his powers for, well, anything.

As carefully as she can, Mantis slowly wrapped her arms around Peter and started singing in a soft voice. “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you._ ”

The slight mix up in lyrics quickly caught Peter’s attention. “Mantis.”

“ _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._ ”

“Mantis.”

“ _If you will only say the same._

 _I'll always love you and make you happy._ ”

“Mantis,” Peter quietly laughed. “You’re mixing up the lyrics.”

With the grin Mantis was showing, Peter couldn’t tell if she was being sincere about forgetting the lyrics or if she was doing it to crack any sort of smile from him. Whatever it was, it was working like a charm and Peter realized how his sister was equally of a dork as he was.


	4. Rocket Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Man - Elton John, 1972

_**1989** _

“Ravagers!” Yondu bellowed. “Start finding as much as you can! Leave no units behind!” 

The Centaurian pointed two fingers towards the building, where they crash landed on a planet , Halfworld, and out came dozens of Ravagers from the ship and into the building that was about to raided.

The last two out, as per usual, were Peter and Mantis; Yondu and Kraglins adopted little shits. The two held guns that were light enough for them to carry, but still longer than the sizes of their arms. Mantis hated whenever the Ravagers found a place to raid, because it required her to hurt someone who were only doing their job, Peter on the other hand didn’t give a damn. 

“Anything specific you want, Cap’n?!” Peter yelled as he trotted off the ship, Mantis following behind him. 

Before he could run into the building, Yondu stuck his arm out for the boy to came to a halt. Yondu turned around to face them. 

“I’m not lettin’ you two go today,” Yondu admitted, crossing his arms. “I need you two to look after the ship, cause I know damn well there are rabid-ass creatures inside of there.”

Peter scoffed. “That’s not fair, Yondu! We live with rabid-ass creatures, we can handle what’s inside!”

“Back inside, now!” Yondu loudly demanded as he hauled ass inside the lab building.

The two half planets watched as their father leave and slowly made their way back to the ship. While going back up, Mantis could hear her older brother mumble words that she couldn’t make out, one could assume they were words she couldn’t (or at least didn’t want to) say out loud. 

“It’s okay, Peter,” Mantis assured him. “It’s just a lab, we can’t be missing too much.”

Peter batted an eye at her, but didn’t say anything else.

* * *

To say the least, Yondu was both creeped out and pleased about invading the Halfword lavatory. Pleased; because whatever this place has, it must be worth loads of units. Creeped out; due to the fact that the building was filled almost top to bottom with creatures like rabbits, otters, hell, even a walrus. 

For a planet that was mostly populated with loonies, it was quite surprising to see other creatures around. But, not enough to make the whole situation less nerve racking.

Yondu slowly made his way through the building, watching as his whole crew were going bat-shit crazy with them throwing and shooting everything on sight. That wasn’t important to Yondu, no, what was important was that he hoped his crew would get units out of this situation.

Passing by one the room, where if one were to take a single look inside, they would notice that it was already looted by his team. With a smirk, he was ready to go on his way, but, of course, he was stopped by the sound of a loud chitter, almost sounding like it was a cry. 

Yondu raised a brow. “What the hell..” he pulled the side of his leather jacket to reveal his Yaka Arrow in case he needed it and calmly slinked his way over behind a medical table where he came across one of the many sad images.

A small raccoon crying and growling at the Centaurian, trying it’s best to protect two other small raccoons and one bigger one, all lying motionless on the floor, where one can presume the family of the last living creature. 

“Holy Hell,” Yondu muttered as he let go of his jacket. He bent down and stuck his finger out in front of the raccoon, where it’s instincts acted fast as it bit Yondu’s finger. 

“Damnit, boy!” He shouted and held his finger tightly. Yondu stood back up and threw his arms up in frustration. He knew Kraglin hated kids, and that his favorite one was Mantis cause she was quiet, but he couldn’t just leave the little shit to die.

Then again...

* * *

“No.”

“Kraglin-“

“Yondu, we already got two! What we need another for?!”

While both Yondu and Kraglin argued, as usual, the raccoon was biting Yondu almost anywhere he rested the creature. 

“I wasn’t going to let the lil bugger die, Kraggles!” Yondu shouted, pulling the creature far from him. “You didn’t complain when I basically saved you from-“

The Xandarian was quick to shut him up, planting a kiss on his disgusting mouth. “You promised to shut your flarken mouth about that.” 

“Gross!” The raccoon shouted, struggling for Yondu to release him. 

“Huh, looks like you talk.” Yondu snickered, giving the creature a good look at his disgusting-ass teeth. 

With one good kick, he was finally convinced to put the raccoon on the floor and watched as it skittered across the room.

Kraglin slapped Yondu’s chest to get his attention. “This fight ain’t over, ya know.” 

The raccoon, on the other hand, was trying his best to go wherever he can to find an escape. At least, he hoped he could find an escape. God, he hated the situation he was in, he just wanted to go back with his mom and brother and sister. He just didn’t understand why the blue man took him away from his _sleeping_ family. Tears welded up in his eyes as he ran, until his crashed head first onto Quill’s leg.

“What the-“ Peter looked down to see a creature he recognized from earth and watched as it hissed and ran from him.

“A puppy!” Mantis said with glee.

“Have you seen a puppy?” Peter asked, to which she shook her head. “That’s a raccoon. A bunch of them stoled corn from my grandpa’s farm. They’re a bunch of a-holes.” 

The two watched as the raccoon ran back and forth the ship, still having hope that it would find a way to escape. They almost felt pity for the small thing, until he tripped over his own feet and face planted onto the floor. 

“Ow! Damnit!” The raccoon shouted. 

Mantis and Peter were impressed that he actually talked. The two walked over to him and Peter was able to pick him up before he could go off again. 

If he didn’t like Yondu picking him up before, he definitely didn’t like when Peter was picking him up. And just like before, he squirming around like crazy that Peter had to get a good grip to make sure he doesn’t find a way to get loose. “Let me go! I hate all of you and this place!” The raccoon yelled over and over. 

“Mantis!” Peter called, trying his best to avoid getting clawed in the face. “Grab my blaster!”

“What?!” Mantis was taken back by the order. 

“Just grab it!” Peter screamed. 

With a quick reaction, Mantis grabbed the blaster from Peter side and pointed at the raccoon, as well as putting her finger on the trigger for good measure, even though she was told on multiple occasions not to if she wasn’t going to shoot. 

Mantis knew she wasn’t going to shoot.

Peter knew she wasn’t going to shoot.

But the raccoon didn’t know she wasn’t going to shoot. He was frightened enough to stop squirming and obey whatever was to come next. 

“Can you tell us what your name is?” Peter asked in a soft tone. 

The raccoon furiously shook his head. “No!” 

“Do it man or I swear Bug Girl will shoot you!” Peter threatened loud enough that even he was surprised that neither Yondu or Kraglin could hear their commotion.

Or maybe they did and really didn’t give a rats ass about them. 

He gave in once again. “Subject: 89P13! I’m Subject: 89P13!”

“Subject: 89-What?” Peter tried to repeat the name. “Were you a test subject?”

That might have been the stupidest question the raccoon has ever head in his life.

Catching him off guard, the raccoon bit Peter’s hand and dropped him on the floor to cradle his hand. 

The raccoon rocked back and forth on his back. “Stupid head.” He said before getting on all fours and hauling ass to get himself lost somewhere in the ship.

“That.. That son..” Peter gasped. “That son of a bitch!”

The Insectoid gasped as well. “Peter!”

* * *

“ **Kraagliin!** ” 

Kraglin groaned and slowly made his way to his two kids that he will one day drop kick into the sun, he’s sure of it. 

“You’ll be the first to die!” Kraglin heard just randomly out of the blue. 

He came closer to the room that was filled with the commotion and saw how Taserface, which is not surprising, holding their newest member by the fur. Kraglin couldn’t tell who was harassing who first.

“Taserface is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!” The raccoon taunted.

“It’s metaphorical, you little vermin!” Taserface shouted, pulling a knife to the creatures face. 

Kraglin was about to stop the madness until he watched as the raccoon managed a way to deal with it himself. He scratched the Stark’s hand with his sharp claws and manages to jump onto the Stark’s face, continuing to use his claws to scratch up the already messed up face.

It was terrifying to watch and listen to the yelling of agony, but it was difficult for Kraglin to not look away. 

Then, realization punched him in the face. He may have favorited Mantis for being the quietest, but he favorited his new child for being the most brutal.

* * *

Later on, when it was finally time for the ship to settle for the night, Yondu forced Subject: 89P13 (or Subject for short, which was a temporary name until they could think of an actual name) to sleep in the already cramped room with Peter and Mantis, which Peter didn’t seem to enjoy at all. 

While the two siblings slept on their own hammocks, Subject didn’t get one yet and curled up, facing the wall, under the hammock that Mantis was occupying. He was fine with it, since it wouldn’t be the first time he slept on a hard metal floor before. 

As it was starting to get quiet, Peter stared at the gray metal ceiling, getting a relax feeling, and started to mutter. “ _Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids,_ ”

“Peter, not tonight.” Mantis murmured while she was half asleep.

But he didn’t bother to listen. “ _In fact it’s cold as hell,_ ”

“Please, Peter, I just want to sleep-“

“ _And there's no one there to raise them if you did_

_And all this science I don't understand_

_It's just my job five days a week._ ”

Peter was suddenly hit with the only pillow that Mantis was able to own. He could tell by her eyes that she was both annoyed and ready to go to sleep. But, even then that didn’t matter to the half-celestial at all and started to sing louder. 

“ _A rocket man, a rock-_ ” He quickly caught himself off guard and looked over at Subject, who may have seemed unbothered right now, but would eventually go after him.

“Hey, Subject,” Peter whispered over to the raccoon. Subject slightly turned his head over his shoulder to glance at him, but not answering him. “How about we give you the name Rocket? Rocket Raccoon: The Baddest of the Baddest.” He suggested.

Subject -now with the name Rocket- turned his head back to wall, where Quill was left with no actual answer. 

“Thank you,” Rocket finally said after a while. 

Rocket likes his new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, why don’t we know more about Rockets past. It’s like combining that Guardians cartoon and the telltale game with MCU Rocket 
> 
> Also, I guess Peter is 11, Mantis 10, and Rocket 1 in human (so a bb to us, but a bitch in raccoon)


End file.
